Secrets
by serpentqueen13
Summary: What if Ginny had been a secret honorary member of Slytherin? A review of years 15 for the youngest Weasley, involves many pairings, including femmeslash, but predominantly GD


Secrets

Disclaimer 1: I don't own any of these characters. I'm not making any money. Just playing.

Disclaimer 2: This mentions many **many** different relationships, including femmeslash. Don't like, don't read, or just jump over those parts. It only glances over them.

In the darkness you will find dirty little secrets we all hide.

A secret…Every detail about Ginny's whole life was secrets…at least at Hogwarts. She couldn't remember a time when she hadn't been hiding _something_ from everyone around her.

After all, secrets were easy to keep when you were barely noticed, when you were greeted only as an afterthought. In her first few years at school she had tried so hard to be accepted in her House, but she was ignored; like a misplaced comma or a spider-web in a doorway. So, what do you do when you're ignored by the people that are supposed to be your friends; people that shun you instead? You run to their enemies…right?

There was one person who never ignored her—although sometimes, when she was younger, or doing something she shouldn't, she wished he wouldn't. He saw all the little changes, he noticed the tiny things she did no one else noticed.

After her second year, she threw her lot in with those that should have treated her the way her Housemates did. She threw her effort and her heart into the serpents' den, and was welcomed, not with open arms, no they were too cool, to formal, to calculating for that, but with a begrudging respect and an understanding of her tainted side. Later, it evolved into those open arms…but that would take months…for some, even years.

During her third year she had befriended a few people from Durmstrang, and she fit into the circles of the Slytherins like a missing puzzle piece. She knew many things her so-called Housemates could not—that Sirius Black was never a Death Eater, he hadn't betrayed the Potters. Not even the Death Eater's children were supposed to know this, but a lack of any sort of realistic hierarchy, lax authority, and mistakes on adults parts with not soundproofing their studies had led to an understanding in Slytherin. After all, why would Narcissa Malfoy parade around her boudoir for two days screeching about her blood-traitor cousin if said cousin had followed Voldemort?

Fourth year, she had barely ever lost points, even with the Inquisitorial Squad running around. The only reason the D.A. had ever been turned in was because of that stupid bint Marietta Edgecombe turning them into the Umbridge cow. The Inquisitorial Squad was quite content to let Potter's gang have their little club, as long as Ginny came back to the Common Room and shared what had happened with them. That year had seen the biggest argument within Slytherin for years. Draco Malfoy accused her of Using Michael Corner as a rebound after she had broke it off with Blaise Zabini.

Ginny had responded that he ought to keep his pointy nose out of her business, that she wasn't in need of a 'rebound' and threatened to…ahem…'make sure he was incapable of fathering any little wankers like himself.' She had then retreated back to the crimson and gold tower, and at the end of the year took great pleasure in hitting him with the legendary Bat-Bogey hex (though she'd never admit it wasn't as strong as she could have made it).

By the time fifth year rolled around, she had been out with almost every Slytherin in the house. Aside from Blaise, she had also went out with Greg Goyle (that hadn't lasted more than a week), Theodore Nott (Most of the summer and part of that year), Pansy Parkinson (A month, and really Ginny thought that her obsession with pink fuzzy handcuffs was odd), Tracey Davis (A three-week fling due mainly to her newfound taste for Italian firewhiskey), in fact, the three people that she hadn't had some sort of relationship with were Vincent Crabbe (Who was the gayest wizard to enter the castle since Lockhart), Millicent Bulstrode (Just…ew…), and Draco Malfoy.

No one in Slytherin really understood the odd chemistry/denial vibe they had going on. Of course, in public, like any of the Slytherins, he would put her down, but he would gibe at her in the cool security of the Common Room, and she would retort with just as much fire as ever.

However, he was the one who watched over her the most protectively, he'd help her with her work, and he was one of the few people who knew her fondness for dark-chocolate-covered strawberries, and even during his second year he had warned her about the diary. No one understood it, and no one saw under the surface.

That's why fifth year had hit her hard, suddenly Draco was preoccupied with his mission, That no one knew, and he had abandoned his teasing and taunting of the redhead. No more half-meant quips, no more commenting on her relationships, no more commenting on how she acted when she was drunk. He withdrew, and it drove the redhead so nutters that she very nearly hit him.

They fought, they argued, they bit and tore at each other only once that year, and the outcome drove Ginny from the Slytherin Common Room for nearly a month. The witnesses, everyone in the House, watched with a macabre sort of fascination. It was horrific, ugly, and in a strange way, beautiful. As Pansy had later commented, it was if the two of them argued, and ripped into each other with their words only to make sure that the other person was there. That fighting seemed preferable to a slow backslide into nothingness. And, of course, Blaise then popped in, quoting his namesake at an apt time:

The heart has reasons that the mind does not know

Draco, at the end had told Ginny to 'just go and be with Potter! Merlin knows Wonderboy's been watching you as if you're a piece of meat!' That had caused the Slytherins to gasp, the Weasley's long-past school-girl crush was a taboo topic among them. Ginny recoiled and run off after yelling at him in Latin.

But no one knew. No one saw her the way they should, no one saw her secrets. She did exactly what Draco told her too, and started dating Potter.

But no one knew her secrets, no one saw the midnight disappearances, the odd changes in her skin tone, no one saw. Except one, and he wasn't likely to tell, because they were his secrets too. No one knew about the midnight trysts in the Forbidden Forest, the hushed and muttered moans in the dark, secret places of the dungeons, the risky trips to the pitch in the snow.

No one knew and no one would have ever guessed, because if she was nothing else, Ginevra Weasley was a supremely good actress and not even the Slytherins would have looked for the level of deceit to carry such a secret.

Well, no one except one, but he could always tell, and he would never breathe a word, because in the darkness they both hid a dirty little secret. One no one would try to find.


End file.
